Andre DiMera
Andre DiMera is the cousin of Tony DiMera and nephew of Stefano DiMera. After having plastic surgery to make him look exactly like his cousin Tony, Andre impersonated Tony on several occasions, often committing terrible crimes while using the identity. Character History Salem Slasher (1983-1984) When Andre arrived in Salem, he got plastic surgury to look like Tony. Stefano and Tony were at odds, so Andre was going to replace Tony as Stefano's "perfect solider". Stefano and Andre plotted to frame Roman Brady for being the Salem Slasher. Andre disguised himself as Roman and and murdered several Salemites. Stefano was furious though when Andre murdered Renee DuMonde, his daughter, and vowed to pay Andre back one day. Andre also captured Tony and locked him in his penthouse. Tony broke free and fought with Andre, but he escaped. First Death (1985) Andre was on board the plane that crashed on Stefano's island. Daphne DiMera, Tony's mother, died from her injuries and said good-bye to Andre, believing he was Tony. Tony was furious with Andre and the two fought, which ended with Andre getting trapped in quicksand. Tony tried to save his deranged cousin, but Andre slipped beneath the quicksand and was presumed dead. Returning as Tony (1993-1994) In 1993, Andre, masquerading as Tony, returned to Salem after a lengthy absense. Stefano and Andre planned for him to marry Kristen Blake, Stefano's adoptive daughter, but she was in love with John Black. Stefano claimed to be dying, so Kirsten agreed to marry Andre to honor his final request, but Kristen left Andre at the altar to help John look for Marlena Evans and his daughter Belle. Andre and Kristen tried to get married a second time, but John interrupted the wedding with proof that linked Stefano to the death of Curtis Reed, Stefano attmpted to flee, but John shot out the tires of his car and Stefano was presmed dead after crashing into the water. Kristen blamed John for Stefano's death, and married Andre. Kristen hosted a charity eventy at Masion Blanche with Andre and several other Slameites in attendance. Little did they know that John and Marlena wre being held their by Stefano. Roman eventually rescued them and a fire started as Maison Blanche. Andre went back into the mansion to retrive the laptop that had a file on John's past, but went blind as a result. Kristen left Andre when she learned that he knew Stefano was alive, and that he had replaced her birth control pills wih placebo's. Kristen eventully returned to Andre when John became a priest, and Andre's eye sight returned, but he continued faking it to keep an eye on Kristen. John was released from his vows, and Kristen left Andre to be with him again. Soon after, Andre discovered he had a fatal blood disease, and planned to frame John for his murder. Andre wrote his plan down in a diary and also told Father Francis. When Andre learned Father Francis planned to tell John, He provoked him into having a heart attack, and cut off his oxygen at the hospital, causing Father Francis to lapse into a coma Aremid and Second Death (1995) At [Blake's and Jennifer Horton's wedding, Andre got into a fight with John and then locked himself in his room. He mounted a gun with a button to pull the trigger, and pretended that John was threatening him, while several others were outside the door. Andre pressed the button and was shot by the gun. He was rushed to the hospital, but soon died after. John was sentenced to death, but Rachel Blake, Kristen and Peter's mother, found Andre's diary and John was cleared of all charges. Second Return as Tony (2002) Andre returned to Salem, 7 years later, using his own identity as a cover for "Tony's" death, He also claimed that Stefano had died in a car accident and made Andre promise he would take of his "sister" Lexie. Andre pulled out all the stops to prove that Stefano was dead, but he actually wasn't and Andre would often privately talk to Stefano on the phone. Andre also had a newfound obsession with Marlena, and was thrilled to learn that he fathered Rex and Cassie, the Geminine twins, with Marlena. Andre also discovered that John's mother was Daphne DiMera, making him and Tony half-brothers. Andre was dismayed when Roman Brady and Kate Roberts were proved to be Rex and Cassie's real parents and Andre was furious with Stefano when he found out he knew along. Salem Stalker and Melaswen (2003-2004) Andre was the prime suspect when the Salem Stalker started to kill people in Salem. Andre planned to prove his innocence at a public show where he would unmask the killer, but the Salem Stalker unleashed a tiger that mauled Andre and put him in the hospital. As Andre lay their helpless, he was giving a lethal injection and died before he could tell anyone that Marlena Evans was the Salem Stalker. However, Andre was not dead and showed up on a island called Melaswen (Salem spelled backwards), along with Marlena and all of her "victims". Andre was accused of being the matsermind, but he maintained his inoocence; however, Andre actually was the one behind the Salem Stalker scheme. Andre once again faked his death during a duel with John and caused a massive explosion, which caused some of his hostages to be recaptued by him and held at a DiMera Castle In Europe. Andre manipulated Sami Brady into posing as Stan and helping him in his plots to harm those in Salem. When Andre was captured and incarcerated, he attempted to blackmail Sami into freeing him, but was unsuccesful Brady/DiMera Feud (2007) Andre returned to Salem and planned to use the Stem Cells from EJ DiMera and Sami's children to save Stefano's life. EJ, who was in love with Sami, vowed not to let Andre hurt her or his children. Jealous of Stefano's love for EJ, Andre tried to kill him, but he was rescued by Bo Brady and Steve Johnson. Anna DiMera, Tony's ex-wife, returned to Salem and helped the Brady's discover that Andre has been posing as Tony for over twenty years, Bo confronted Andre on the roof, who slipped and fell, but not before telling Bo that the map was tattooed on his associate Bart Biederbecke's back. Andre was hospitalized and doctors said he was paralyzed from the waist down. The real Tony DiMera returned to Salem and confronted Andre and Stefano, vowing to put an end to them. Andre escaped from the hospital and showed up the at the police station, pretending to be Tony, where he stabbed Roman. Andre arrived at the mansion where he found Tony threatening Bart with a sword. Andre and Tony engaged in a duel that ended when Bart got caught in the middle and Andre accidentally stabbed him with his sword. Andre was so distracted by what he had done that he allowed Tony to escape. In Hiding (2007) Andre's rouge actions resulted In Stefano losing faith in him, and Andre felt that he could no longer trust Stefano so he stayed away from the mansion, and remained in hiding. After stealing the envelope that Stefano claimed would put an end to the fued, Andre stole Benjy Hawk's liver, and Stefano's doctor transplanted into him. The Brady's faked Stefano's death in an attempt to lure Andre out of hiding, but Andre lured Roman to the pub and kidnapped him. Andre kidnapped EJ and Lucas Horton and made Sami choose which one to shoot. Sami went to shoot EJ in the leg, but Andre interrupted her fire and she shot Lucas instead. As Andre mocked Lucas, Sami assulated him and he fled, leaving the envelope behind. When Steve found out that Benjy had been buried alive, he kidnapped Stefano and held him hostage at the TV station to lure Andre out of hiding. Andre brought Roman to the TV Station, and was enraged when he learned EJ was Stefano's sole heir. Andre managed to capture Hope and vowed to continue the feud on his own. Bo followed Andre to the roof and tried to make a deal with him, but when Andre wouldn't take the deal, Bo took a shot and Andre fell off the roof and was hospitalized. Final Death (2007) Andre was put on life support, and Stefano sat vigil by his bedside. He realized the monster he created and wanted to help Andre turn his life around for the better when he woke up. When Stefano told Shawn Brady that he had tricked him into breaking up Santo and Colleen, resulting in Colleen's suicide, Shawn blamed Stefano and vowed to get even by turning off Andre's life support. However, he couldn't go through with it, but Andre turned off his own life support and doctors couldn't revive him in time. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:DiMera Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters of the 1980s Category:Characters of the 1990s Category:Characters of the 2000s